


Snow

by balfrey



Series: revery [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 05:23:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20755040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/balfrey/pseuds/balfrey
Summary: Isla goes for a walk. Solas just so happens to find her.





	Snow

She hadn’t meant to wander for so long.

They had been back in Haven for two days now, recuperating after a long trip through the Hinterlands. On the day they returned, Isla had felt her muscles relax as soon as the gate came into sight. She realized then, perhaps for the first time, that the Frostbacks had become home. 

Today, the clouds above the dalish elf were dense and white, closing off the afternoon sun. She had already spent the morning out of doors -- successfully hunting for their game stores -- but she longed for solitude after their trip, and the woods held her in a meditative serenity. 

Isla hummed softly as she moved through the forest. The wind tousled the light hairs around her face, and she inhaled deeply. The air felt clean, crisp, but heavy with the anticipation of imminent snow. Around her, the snow glowed softly. She let the hum carry her, following her oft-walked trail, thinking of not very much at all. 

Some way down by the frozen lake, in a glen of trees, she settled into a tree’s low limbs to wait for the snow fall. 

This feels nice, she thought, smiling as the flakes began to fly and melt on her outstretched hand. She leaned back into a branch. I’ll stay a while. Her eyes closed.

→

Solas woke, sitting with the book still propped in his hands. He had dreamed of her again. Frowning slightly, he pressed a finger to his temple, considering, and finally stood. 

Finding her path was simple. He followed it for a few miles before padding, softly, into the glen. 

Solas paused, observing the sleeping elf. He had often found her with closed eyes away from her hut in Haven. Glancing around at the surrounding wilderness, he stepped closer.

“Lethallan,” he murmured. Her eyes opened.

“Hello, Solas. You’ve caught me dreaming again.”

“Anything notable?”

“Something like this,” she said, smiling.

Isla hopped lightly out of the tree, stretching out the motion until she was beside him. Solas, inches away from the hair that had been pulled out of her braid, only nodded towards the path, and they set out. 

“You must be careful, da’len. Without wards you are vulnerable.”

“I have always been more inclined to sleep under the sky, hahren, though I do wonder at how frequently you are the one who finds me. Do you so miss my company?”

“Perhaps,” he said, eyes on the path ahead.

The two elves walked in silence, letting it settle comfortably between them. They had walked this way before. 

Outside the gate of Haven, still in the trees, Isla stopped.

“Ma serranas,” she said.

“Ma nuvenin,” he replied.

The snow flakes, delicate and bright, had nestled into her ashen hair. The wisps around her face curled slightly, her freckled skin red from cold. They stood, looking at each other, the trees around them seeming to breathe through rose colored spectacles.

**Author's Note:**

> This will eventually be part of a larger (very fluffy) work that will be pieced together chronologically!


End file.
